Life's Bitter Truth
by JRelic
Summary: When Relena is nearly assassinated and Heero is framed for it, Heero must make a decision. Will he choose to go back into hiding and let the facts go uncovered, or will he take the blame and try to learn of the bitter truth? Last chapter now up please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Don't own so don't sue please.

AN: This is my first fanfic so please review and critic.

Chapter 1: The Bitterness Within

She was everywhere, on every television her speeches were broadcast, in every newspaper her smile was shown, and on every radio her name was spoken as if they were praises to the heavens themselves.

It was one particular detail however that caught the attention of Heero Yuy, who was sitting in the middle of a crowded park in Moscow, the gloominess in the air. Was there something unknown by the perfect soldier? Heero got up and began to walk to his apartment four blocks away. Whatever was wrong he needed to find out.

As he walked to his apartment he started to think about why he had chosen Moscow to live in. It was a place for people with dark pasts, no one asked question and for the right price came the right information. It was just right for someone looking to get lost.

About one minuet passed during his walk before he noticed he had picked up a shadow. Going through his list of options he decided to see what the person wanted before he did anything rash. Heero started to walk faster and at the last minuet ducked into an alley waiting to pounce on his unwanted follower.

"Don't move" said an all too familiar voice from behind him.

"How did you find me Une" asked Heero, slowly trying to put his hands on the back of his head, from there he could easily get to the knife he kept strapped between his shoulder blades.

'**Click**' "I said don't move" this time even more stern than before. "I just need to talk with you."

"What about?" asked Heero suspiciously.

"Where can we go to talk in private, this may be Moscow but even here you can't be too careful."

"There's a bar about three blocks down. It's the best place for keeping secrets." He didn't want to take them to his apartment on the off chance they didn't know where it was located.

"Lead the way. But let me warn you, if you try anything funny, then I'll test out my new pistol." She said making sure he could see her new Springfield XD-9. "You'll be my first victim" she smiled.

"Let's go" he grumbled with a bad feeling about the whole situation.

About ten minuets later the were walking into the small bar a few miles out of Red Square, a bar that also held twice as many secrets as the Square and far darker ones. He led her into a small corner table and after waving off the bar tender, waited for business to begin.

"I'm sure you already heard about yesterday's incident involving the Vice Foreign Minister so I'll get straight to the point. Heero we need you to come back to work with Preventers."

"What incident are you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" she asked incredulously. "If I had then I wouldn't be asking." a touch of malice in his voice.

"Heero you may want to…" at that moment the news caster made an announcement on the television in the corner.

"Yesterday at 1300 hours Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlin was shot while attending a conference in the Sanc Kingdom. She was last listed as being in stable condition at an undisclosed location…" he kept going with the report but Heero was too shocked to hear the rest.

"Relena" was all he managed to say in his frantic state of confusion. He was usually calm and collected but when it came to her then calmness be damned.

"That incident" Une said. "Heero, are you ok?"

It all seemed to hit him at once. "Where is she, who did this? I want to see her now." he silently stated.

"We need you to find out the identities of the people responsible for this. You're going to come back to the Sanc with me, everything will be explained there."

"I want to see her first." demanded Heero.

"After you're briefed on the entire situation then you may go but until then you're coming with me. Let's go, I have a plane waiting for us.'

Heero knew there was no arguing with her so he went along outside to a waiting vehicle which would take them to the airplane.

As soon as they were airborne Une began going over the basic outline of what had happened. "Every thing had gone smoothly until about 12:40 when there was a report of a bomb threat. The security teams made the decision to evacuate the delegates. The security detail assigned to Relena said they were halfway to the vehicle when shots were fired causing the crowd to panic. In the ensuing chaos the detail became separated from the Vice Foreign Minister. Another two shots were fired but this time at Relena, both hit their target. The two shots which hit the Vice Foreign Minister weren't heard by anybody and were fired from a separate, silenced gun than the first shot."

"Do you have any leads on the two?" asked Heero.

"All we were able to find out was that there were two people. The first shooter was found dead in an ally a few blocks away with both guns and a slit throat. His right eye was missing and the only other thing we managed to find was this," she handed him a small piece of metal. "Maybe you know what it is?"

He looked at the small pin for a few seconds before he realized what it was. "Yes, I know what it is. But I don't know how anyone would have gotten it. It's an ejector pin from the seat of Wing ZERO." he handed the piece of metal back to her. "Is anything else known."

"Nothing, though we were able to draw the conclusion that the killer was also the one who shot Relena. The dead guy was just a distraction, probably a local thug. We don't know anything as of yet."

"So, what do you need me for?"

"As I have already said, you're going to help us find out who did this." She simply stated.

"How" Heero wanted know. Before she had the chance to respond her cell phone rang.

"Une here… yes I have him. Where are you right know… ok, we'll meet you there in a little over an hour… no thanks, I have my car waiting… see you then." she put up her phone before turning back to Heero to say they would finish with the conversation later.

"Relena" he said to himself. "When did we get so far apart?" but he already knew the answer to that. It weighed on his mind all the time. He could never forget the answer to that question.

After landing at a private strip owned by Preventers Une showed Heero to her new Corvette and within minuets the were speeding down a barren stretch of road to whatever destination she had picked.

"Where are we going" asked Heero, only to be ignored. "Look, if I'm going to do this for you then I want some answers."

"We're going to Zech's house" she said. This brought out a colorful string of words from her passenger.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the drive. When they arrived Heero let out another string of words before getting out of the car and walking to the door. He knocked on the door with Une behind him. It was not Zech's who answered but his wife Lucretzia Noin.

"Oh, Heero, its nice to see you after so long" said Noin. "It's been what, four years now?"

"Hn" he mumbled. She just laughed "You haven't changed any."

Noin then looked at Une and stated the group was in Zech's office and made a motion for the two to follow her. Noin led them down a well decorated Victorian looking hallway and up a flight of stairs turning left at the top. This time the hallway they were in was decorated to look more medieval with swords and pieces of armor lining the wall. As they were walking through the hall Heero noticed Noin eying the items along the wall with an evil look, smiling deviously at some of the swords.

They stopped at the end of the hallway after telling them to just go on in, she bed her leave.

Heero hesitantly opened the door, and then let Une enter ahead of him.

"Well, where is he?" Heero heard Zech's say from inside the room.

"I'm right over here." came Heero's rather annoyed reply. "So don't blow a gasket."

"Watch your mouth or I'll shoot a gasket off you." Zech's responded equally as annoyed.

"Both of you just shut up." ordered Une, "Now then, is everyone here?"

"Check" said Trowa who had been sitting in the back right corner of the room. His famous gravity defying hair hadn't changed over the years.

"How is everybody doing?" Quatre asked as he and Dorothy entered through the door.

"Here teacher, do you want your apple now or latter?" this from Duo who had been sitting in a chair in the back.

"We're all here woman." Wufei, who was sitting in the love seat on the left side of the room right next to a peeved looking Sally, made sure to let everybody know of his impatience. "Now let's get the hell on with it woma…"

"Finish that sentence and Sally will be picking bullets out of your head." Une informed him, her new pistol was aimed steadily at Wufei's head. "Now sit down and shut up everybody and let's get started."

"Your probably all wondering why you've been called in." Zech's started.

"The truth is that one of you five is connected to the attempted assassination of the Vice Foreign Minister, and we know who." Une said.

"You said you didn't know who the shooter was." Heero was confused and pissed and it was showing in his tone.

"I say a lot of things." retorted Une. She then grabbed a folder off of Zech's large oak desk and proceeded to pull something out of it.

"This is the picture of our suspect," she said to her audience, and then she flipped it over to reveal the photo.

"That's impossible." cried Duo.

"It's got to be a mistake." said the usually silent Trowa.

Everyone else could only stare, too shocked to say anything. No one knew what to do, except to wait for shit to hit the fan. It was all they could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Are You Unforgiven Too?

"This is a load of shit" cried Duo, still unable to believe that the picture in Une's hands, which showed Heero pointing a gun from the audience during yesterday's assembly at Relena. "Heero could never do anything to harm her."

"Calm down Duo" a very distraught Quatre said as soothingly as he could. "There has to be an explanation for this."

Everyone turned to Heero, hoping that he could provide an answer. "Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on right now, starting with you" this last part directed at Une who was still leaning on Zech's desk. Zech's was still behind seated at the desk but Heero noticed that he was now grinning from ear to ear. "What's so damned funny, Lightning Count?" the grin was replaced by a malice laced glare.

"Both of you stop and listen" Une commanded. "Heero, Zech's is smiling because he is both a little sadistic and he knows something all of you don't."

"Care to fill us in?" Trowa said with a touch of impatience in his voice.

"You see this picture was sent to us at about 2300 yesterday, at the time we believed it to be true, believing Heero to have gone crazy for one reason or another. But upon further inspection from our analyst at Preventers HQ, we were able to determine that the picture was altered to include Heero."

"Who the hell would want to set me up?" growled Heero.

"Is that a serious question?" asked Dorothy. "I would like you to reexamine the theory that he's gone crazy." she said to Une, this got a death glare directed her way from Heero.

"Getting back to the point" said Zech's. "We're going to play off this photograph and draw out whoever sent it."

"You mean you're actually going to set up Heero as the would-be assassin?" asked a shocked and appalled Duo.

"Yes, we're also going to release a story to the media." now Une was smiling.

"I make my own choices now" said Heero. "You can't force me to do anything."

"You'll do what I say" yelled Une.

"Fuck you" this time Heero was the one shouting.

"You'll always be a soldier Heero, just face the facts and stop trying to pretend you're not" this from the usually silent Trowa. "We all had to face the truth at one point; you're the only one who hasn't".

"Why don't you go see her and think this over." soothed Quatre, looking at Une for approval.

"That can be arranged" she said absentmindedly. "Duo will take you."

"Come one buddy" said Duo as he got up and started towards the door of the study. Heero then followed suit.

"Heero" Une said softly as he was reaching for the door handle. He turned slightly to look at her and noticed a softness in her eyes he had never seen before. "I'm sorry for the circumstances, but its nice to see you after all this time." and then the look was gone, and the cruel eyes were back.

"Hn" was all he managed. He turned and opened the door slowly, lost in his thoughts.

"Let's go man" said Duo, walking out ahead.

"Hn" he mumbled again, then followed Duo out the door.

"I'm sorry Heero. I didn't know they were going to do this to you" said Duo as he navigated through traffic in his black Lamborghini Diablo.

"Hn" Heero grunted as he looked out the passenger side window.

"Do you mind if I put some music on" asked Duo.

"It's you're car"

"I guess it is" Duo took one hand off the steering wheel and hit the power button on the radio. After a few commercials a song came on that Heero recognized but couldn't remember the band or song name.

"What song is this" he mumbled to Duo.

"The Unforgiven II by Metallica" was the response.

Heero listened to the words, turning them over in his head. Something about the lyrics hit close to home. Then it hit him, it was the last line of the chorus. "Are you unforgiven too?" A question he had often asked himself, often pondered the answer to. Had he been forgiven for his part in the war? People hailed Gundam pilot 01 as the hero who ended the war and saved Earth, but he was no hero. Hero's didn't murder and massacre, terrorist was more befitting a word he thought to himself.

"We're here" said Duo as he pulled up to the front door of the hospital. "She's on the fifth floor, room 503. Une should have called ahead."

"Aren't you coming?" asked Heero.

"I'll be up later; I have to finish up some paperwork at Preventers HQ first."

"Ok, I'll see you in a little while then" Heero said as he was exiting the sports car. He closed and walked toward the hospital entrance. Sanc sure had changed he thought to himself as he entered and boarded the empty elevator, punching the button for the fifth floor.

The first thing he noticed as he got off was the four guards across from the elevator doors. "Are you Heero Yuy?" the one closest to the doors asked him.

"Hn"

"Ok, follow me" the same guard said. He then looked at the other three and gave instructions to shut down elevator access to the fifth floor again. Heero followed the guard to the end of the hall and half way down a hall to the right. They stopped at a room with three guards on either side of the door in a triangle formation, the door being the base.

"Is this the guy Une mentioned?" asked one of the guards by the door. The guard that had escorted Heero nodded his head in affirmation.

"Ok, I want you three to go cover the left end of the corridor, and you two will come with me to cover the right end." the head guard of the six instructed.

"But sir are you sure she will be safe with him?" one of the other guards asked the man who had given the instructions.

"Une said she would be perfectly safe with him, and I value my life enough not to question what the good Colonel says" the guard said. He then turned to Heero, "She may or may not be awake" the guard then gave an order to fall out and Heero was by himself once more.

He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, asking himself the same question as before, had he really been forgiven for all the sins he had committed in life? Had the blood been washed from his hands? Not likely he thought as he opened the door and stepped in.

He noticed a young man sitting in a chair next to an empty hospital bed and immediately became alert. He was a tall, slender and athletically fit man of about twenty years. His eyes were like black pearls and matched his black hair. The identity of the man was unknown to Heero.

"Who are you?" the man asked when he notice Heero standing in the doorway.

"Duo, is that your?" a sing-song voice came from the bathroom area followed by a pale looking Relena. Heero completely forgot about the man in the chair, shocked by Relena's frail appearance.

"Heero, I never expected you to come back." she was just as shocked as he was but for different reasons. "What are you doing here?"

"I just… wanted to see you" he mumbled.

"Excuse me, am I missing something her?" the man in the chair impatiently asked.

"I'm sorry John, this is Heero. Heero this is my friend John." she had a hint of uncertainty to her voice.

"Nice to meet you Heero" John got up and extended a hand to Heero but got only a glare in return causing him to sit back in his seat.

"How did you get in Heero?" Relena asked, still uncomfortable.

"Une called ahead, I need to talk with you." he was slowly losing his patience. "Then talk" she sat down on the hospital bed.

"Without him in here" he glared at John, malice spewing from his cold prussian eyes.

Relena smiled to herself before turning to John, "Would you give us a few minuets please John?"

"Certainly" he said as he got up from the chair "Would you like me to bring you…"

"Shut up and get out dead weight" snarled Heero. This caused John to practically run out of the room. Before the door shut Heero heard Duo's voice, "Good you're still alive John, I made it in time" the door opened and in popped Duo "Sorry I forgot to tell you about…'

"GET OUT" Heero rarely yelled at people but it was the only thing he felt like doing at the moment.

When the door had finally shut he turned to Relena and said "It's been four long years, pleas tell me everything I've missed." Relena just smiled softly at him and said "Ok".

_To be continued_

AN: I'm debating on whether to make the next chapter from Relena's point of view or from Heero's, or both. Tell me who's POV you would like the chapter to be written in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Price to Play

"Who was that guy Duo?" asked John while they sat outside the hospital room.

"Who, Heero?"

"Yes" replied John.

"Oh, he's Relena's old flame" Duo smiled mischievously in his head. He didn't care much for John and he knew for a fact that Relena truthfully didn't love him. You're going to owe me for this Heero buddy, he thought to himself as a plan formulated in his conniving little head.

"I wonder what he needed to talk to her about?" said John quietly.

"Isn't it obvious? He's trying to win her back." Duo was planting a bug.

"What do you mean?"

"He's making a move on your girl." That caught John's attention. "To hell he is." John started to get up but Duo pushed him back.

"Wait till later that way you can catch him off guard." Heero will kill this little candy ass smirked Duo inwardly. "I'm glad to have a friend like you Duo," Beamed John.

"Yeah, sure," he wanted to puke. It will all be fixed soon though thought Duo who again smiled at his own genius. "It'll all work out".

"Before I fill you in on the events of the past four years I want you to tell me something Heero," He grimaced at this knowing full well what was coming. "I want to know why you left and if you know what you left behind?"

This last part hit him hard mostly because he had never really thought about what he had left behind. He took a moment to look back on that day four years ago, back to that last fight…

He had been called upon by Preventers to retrieve a dirty bomb from a terrorist organization on L-1. At the time his main job was to provide security and find flaws in Relena's mansion and the capital building. But because of his familiarity with L-1 it was decided that he would be the best person for the job. He remembered that it was Relena who first confronted him, she had been crying at the time and he hadn't understood why, but thinking back to the argument, he better understood now.

"_You promised you wouldn't do these missions anymore," she said._

"_I said only if someone else was capable of the job" he replied coolly._

"_That's bull shit, you know as well as I that there are numerous other people capable of the job," she was pissed off now and he could tell._

"_Preventers obviously didn't think so," he was getting irritated as well. "Otherwise they wouldn't have chosen me."_

"_Fuck the Preventers," she yelled at him._

"_Why do you care?" he asked, "I'm just a soldier doing my duty. Why are you interfering?"_

"_I care for you that's why," she said through her tears, "You're more than just a soldier to me."_

"_Find somebody else to care about," he said coolly, picking up his stuff and walking out, leaving her with a hurt look on her face and tears in her eyes._

"I left because I was selfish," he said slowly. "I left because I thought I knew what was best when in reality I knew nothing at all."

"I was left in that room with part of me missing, part of me dead to the world and the other part dissolving right in front of my eyes. But you didn't care then so why should you care now?" this last part was tainted with malice. "Ask you're question and leave, you can get Duo to tell you about the past four years."

Her words hit him hard. "I just wanted to see you. I'll go now since that's what you wish." He turned around to leave.

"Heero" she called when he reached the door.

"Yes".

"Don't try to protect me; I have people who care about me to do that now." He felt like he had been drained of all life at this statement, but he didn't know why. As he was leaving the room he said silently "I'm sorry Relena, I just can't change who I am, and nor can you. But please forgive me if you can." and with that he left the room, passing by Duo and John on the way.

"Let's go Duo," he said quietly. He walked down the hallway towards the elevators. The guard unlocked the elevators for the two and Heero stepped in, hitting the button for the first floor.

"Where are we going?" asked Duo.

"To Zech's house, I've made my decision."

When John got back into Relena's room he noticed that she was crying. "Why are you crying my dear?" he asked.

"I cry because he can't, I cry because he doesn't know how to."

"Do you love him?" John was curious to know.

"I'll always love him," she said "But I can never forgive him. He won't let me forgive him."

"Why is that?"

"Because he doesn't know how" she said slowly. "Because as a soldier there's now room for forgiveness, there's now room for weakness. I just wish he would open up."

"Why do you waste your time with such unrequited love? Let me provide you with true love, let me give you what you disserve, what you need."

"I am tired right now John. Let's talk tomorrow."

"Ok," he said as he got up, "Have a good evening, I'll swing by tomorrow afternoon."

"That will be fine," she said tiredly, "Good night."

"Good night Relena."

The ride to the mansion was uneventful, the only words spoken coming from Heero's phone call to Zechs and then to Une. The action began when they arrived at the mansion only to find dozens of vehicles with flashing lights and at least two armed personnel per vehicle and all with guns drawn. When the car stopped Heero was dragged out by Wufei and thrown to the ground.

"Come back to finish her off?" Wufei said while snapping hand cuffs on him. Heero felt being dragged up off the ground and pushed forward. The media had arrived and had begun to hound him.

"Mr. Yuy why did you do it?"

"Give us a statement Mr. Yuy."

"Anything for the press?" a death glare was all she got in response to the question.

He was quickly loaded into a vehicle and sent off to face his sentence. No, to complete his mission, because in the end that was all this was. It was his life story, the only absolute in his life's equation was that he would always be a soldier, Wufei had said it, and this had confirmed it.

He remembered back to a time in the war when he had wondered what he was fighting for, he had met Relena and fought the rest of the war thinking he was fighting for peace. But now he wondered, it had been so much easier during the war; fighting for nothing, following the orders and everything else be damned. Relena once said she was fighting with words not just for the idea of peace, but for him, so he wouldn't have to fight, so he could have a normal life. But that was her life, he thought, and this was his. She chose to live in the light of the world, but he only knew how to fight in the darkness of hell. It was better that way, he would fight in hell so that she could grace the light. It was his job, except now he knew what he had to fight for, knew who he had to protect.

Though she was tired she had also lost contact with the outside world, so Relena decided to watch the news before turning in that night. She got up to turn the television on and changed the channel to a news station.

"Our top story today, the man who was responsible for the attempted assassination of Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian has been taken into custody. At 20:00 hours today Heero Yuy was arrested in front of the Peacecraft Manor. This is a picture of Heero Yuy given to us by Preventers head quarters."

Relena couldn't speak, couldn't move. Her knee's felt weak and she was shocked by the news. Finally she said, "Heero", and then collapsed on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Life's Bitter Truth

Chapter 4: Everything Just Falls Apart

What was going on? How could they accuse Heero of this? These were the main questions on Relena's mind the morning after the news was released. The problem was that nobody would tell her a damned thing. Zech's just told her that Heero was up to his "usual shit", Une wouldn't call her back, for once Dorthy didn't know anything, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and strangely enough Quatre were reluctant to even speak with her, and Sally couldn't be reached. The only person left to ask was Noin but that could wait till later. Right now she had john over and she had to do her best to smile and act happy to see him.

"Relena, I'm so glad that monster was caught before he could hurt you again", John said as he entered the room.

"Hello John", she said softly, not bothering to turn and face him "You're here early".

"Yes I wanted to make sure you were ok. Are you holding up alright?" he was now in plain sight of Relena.

"I'm doing just fine, and how are you today?" she was now facing him. "As long as you are happy I am too", was his response.

"Thank you for such kind words, but I am afraid I am in need of rest and you will be late if you do not leave soon", she was now getting irritated by the small talk.

"No my dear I will not be late", something was strange about this last comment; his voice had taken on a shadowy overtone. "You see Relena, this whole time, my job has been you". She barley saw him move, just a quick burst of pain in her head then nothing at all.

After all this was done John walked to the door and opened it allowing three people with a stretcher dressed in Preventer medic uniforms into the room. The two with the stretcher began to unhook Relena and load her onto the stretcher. The other man went to John for orders.

"Take her to the base; don't worry about making her comfortable, she'll be dead in a few weeks after all." John gave the man his instructions. The man then saluted and the three left with Relena on the stretcher.

John then sat down and dialed up a number on a cell phone, waiting the tree tones for an answering machine to pick up, "It's done; the coup de grãce has begun". He then hung up and waited for the response. A text message came in three minuets later with the words "Operation Roguewave commence". He proceeded to remove the SIM card and destroy both it and the cell phone. Then he left to follow the other three. Everything was going as planned.

"Get in the room". The officer shoved Heero into a dark gray room. It looked like the torture facilities he had been trained in during the war. "Someone will be with you in a moment", then the officer gave him one last shove before closing the door and locking it.

The whole thing reeked of Preventer but he knew of no such facilities outside of Preventers HQ with these kinds of interrogation rooms. He soon got his answer when the door opened and a female voice rang out "Hello Heero".

"Dorthy" he grumbled, it _would_ have to be her.

"My, my, you really are clever," she said "I don't know how long it would have taken me to figure out my own name".

"Fuck you".

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to a lady? Besides, I don't have time. I'm simply here to deliver a message".

"It sure is taking you a long time to get to the point then", he said as she took the seat across from his.

"Oh come now, would you rather fence instead? I won't let you win this time".

That struck a nerve, "Just get the hell on with it".

"Fine, it seems that someone has got a grudge on you, the photos were released to the media by someone other than Preventors. The news station would only say that…" **Bang**. A gunshot came from another room, followed by six more.

"Shit," Heero said, getting up from the chair. "Are you carrying?" he asked Dorthy who only shook her head. "Damnit". Just then the door was kicked open and a shot was fired into the room. He heard Dorthy scream, and watched as her body hit the ground in a pool of oozing blood, then all was quiet.

He was about to rush the man in the doorway but he noticed the gun was now steadily trained on his head. "Stop where you are before you suffer the same fate as the late Mrs. Catalonia".

He stopped and put his hands above his head. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"All in good time Mr. Yuy", the man then looked behind Heero and said "Drug him". Heero felt a prick in the back of his arm and then darkness enveloped him.

"What do you think John?" the man in the doorway asked the man behind Heero.

"The drugs should hold. Did you kill all the guards already?" John asked the other man.

"Yes, what shall we do about the girl?"

"Leave her body. Make sure to wipe the gun clean and leave it, then bring him up." John walked to the door and as an afterthought added "Vaughn, on second thought, take the girls head, we'll send it to her little prince", then he walked out.

As he walked down the hall he pulled out a cell phone identical to the one he had destroyed earlier and dialed a number waiting three tones for the machine then saying "First wave done", He received a text in return with the words "Second wave commence" then went through the ritual of destroying the phone. After this he put down the needle used to drug Heero and the broken phone and preceded out the building to wait on his partner.

AN- Sorry for the wait. The next chapter might take a little longer but it should delve deeper into the plot. Sorry for all you Dorthy fans, but hey it could be worse I could have plucked her eyebrow's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Collateral Damage

"Listen up people", said Une in a commanding voice, "here's the situation so far. The arrest of Agent Yuy is in an off the record holding facility being briefed by Ms. Catalonia. He will be moved to the deemed prison after a staged trial and press conference during which I will leak false information to our media sources. Does everybody understand?" Zech's, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei all nodded with a murmur from Noin and Sally. "Good" said Une.

There was a knock at the door and a voice declaring there was a package for Quatre. The door then opened and one of the new agents entered with a box. He walked to Quatre in the far left corner of the room and handed him the box then walked out.

"I wonder what could be so important?" Quatre spoke aloud while opening the box. He opened the flaps enough to look inside then dropped it looking up with a pale face and trembling hands.

"What up Quat?" asked Duo who had gotten up and started over to Quatre. He was about four feet away from Quatre when he realized what was wrong. About a foot from where the box was sitting a human head rested, blond hair streaming in all directions and flaps of bloodied skin dangling where the head had been hacked from the body. The left eye had been removed and a small phone put in its place. It was an altogether gruesome spectacle.

"Dor… Dorothy", Quatre began to stutter, "No, Dorothy it can't be" Quatre was in near hysteria. Everyone in the room with- with the exception of Zech's, who got up to retrieve the head- was silent. Zech's bent down and grabbed the head but dropped it when the phone in the left eye socket began to ring. He slowly pulled it out and flipped it open "Hello" he said shakily.

"Shut up and follow my instructions or I'll be sending another head via first class mail" said a smooth and confident voice. It was a very familiar voice but for some reason Zech's couldn't remember where he had heard it. "Do you have a vid screen where your at?' the voice asked Zech's.

"Yes there is one here"

"Good, I want you to connect this phone and put me on screen."

"Wait, who are…" Zech's began to ask.

"Shut the hell up and do as I said" the voice, still confident and smooth, commanded.

Zech's handed the phone to Une and told her what to do. He looked around and saw that everyone was still in their own worlds; he also noticed that Quatre had picked up the head and was now sitting on the floor cradling it like a mother holding a child. He turned his attention back to the screen which had just been turned on by Une.

"Hello Zech's" said the man on the screen, and at that moment Zech's realized who it was.

"Treice, how could you?" and with that question all eyes in the room turned to the screen.

When Heero awoke all he could feel was pain. His entire body was consumed by an intense throbbing pain that seemed to get worse the more conscious he became. Whatever they had drugged him with was so far having no after effects. Something wet on his wrists and ankles distracted him and it was then that he realized that he was being suspended in the air. His body was in a cross position, stomach down and body about eight feet above the ground. Looking around he quickly realized where the pain was coming from. His body was being held up by four meat hooks, one going through each wrist and one through each ankle.

"Hello Heero," someone said. He couldn't tell who it was for the person was in his blind spot and he couldn't move for the immense pain rushing through his body like bad heroin. "Can you not see me? Let me move for you". The figure of a man slowly moved into view and Heero quickly realized who it was.

"John you fucking bastard what have you done with me?" Heero growled, the movement his body was making was enough to cause the hooks to move further up, the pain moved slowly up and down his body, intensifying every second.

"Save some of the pain for later Mr. Yuy" he smiled as he said this. "Right now your in our main base" as he said that the door to the room opened and four men in olive drabs walked in. "Your about to be taken to our communications room where you will be enlightened on the full spectrum of things" John said this as he snapped restraints just above the hooks on Heero's ankles.

There was a noise from a machine and he was slowly lowered to the ground. Heero then saw two of the olive drab men separate each chain, not by taking the hooks out but by undoing the chains from the hooks. After this was done shorter chains were attached to the hooks in his wrists. Each of these chains, which were about five feet in length, was taken by the guards who had unhooked him. He tried to roll and trip up the guards but the other two guards pulled out Tazers and shot the barbs through his back, letting the devices run the full five seconds. This pain was enough to make Heero stop struggling.

John walked up and stood on Heero's left temple "Let's go, keep him awake and in pain." Each guard gave a salute then the two holding Heero began to drag him out the door by the chains and down a dimly lit corridor, slowing every now and then to let the other two guards Tazer him or to give a good jerk on the chains causing the holes made by the hooks to grow slightly larger.

Finally after about three minuets of twisting in and out of corridors they arrived at their destination. One of the guards with the Tazers knocked and the door was opened. When they entered Heero was immediately put onto another set of chains and suspended from the ceiling. He was able to see all of their equipment. His attention was immediately focused on the video screen and the man standing in front of it, but when he was who was on the screen his entire grasp of reality changed. Pictured on the screen was Zechs, and what he had to say shook Heero up the most.

"Treice, how could you?" this is what Heero heard Zechs say. It shook him up so bad that he didn't even hear the door open nor did he see the other figure walk in. His head was spinning too much for him to even care.

"How could I do what Zechs?" he seemed to be smiling while he said this. "You of all people should know Zechs that being dead changes people. I guess it just leaves you with too much time to think." He began to turn around but stopped to add something to his speech. "Is my dear lady there Zechs?"

"Yes, I'm here Treice" Colonel Une said with a shaky voice from the background.

"My dear lady, they say you don't learn life's lesson until you're gone. But that doesn't mean you can't learn it from the departed." He was now smiling "The bitter truth of this fucked up life is this, peace is for the dead." With that he gave instructions to John who was standing in the back to give their demands, then left the room.

John came into Heero's view as he walked towards the front of the room. "Bring the view into full focus so they can see their two most beloved people fall" he said, then smiling, he looked at one of the guards who had brought Heero in and said "Bring the other prisoner in, and make sure to roughen her up a bit." The guard saluted the left.

John then turned to the screen and asked that they put their image into full focus as well which was complied to. Heero was now able to see who all was in the room with Zechs and Une. Just then the door behind Heero opened and the sound of somebody being dragged into the room could be heard. Heero could see the figure of a person being dragged around him then strapped to a set of hand and leg braces attached to the ground below him.

"Turn on the lights" said John, "It's time for the Preventers to see their beloved prisoners fall to shit".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Death's Dreams

Chapter Six: Death's Dreams

The lights went on and Heero's heart sank. Not because of the situation he was in, for he had been in far worse, and not because of the pain he felt for he had felt worse before, instead his heart sank because below him, beaten and abused was the person he had spent his entire life hating, protecting, and then finally loving.

"You fucking bastard" Zechs shouted. Heero could see everyone on the screen was shocked and enraged.

"I had a father" laughed John, "it just so happens that I killed him too. But let's get down to business shall we?"

"I swear to god if she dies I'll break your damn neck" Duo said just loud enough for the vidscreen to pick it up.

"Oh, and what god does the famous god of death swear upon? I would prefer the god of war." John then walked to where Heero was suspended "What about you 01?" at that John pushed Heero's body so that it swung around causing blood to gush from the wounds where the hooks were. The pain was just enough to cause Heero to cry out.

"You monster" Relena screamed out, "You fucking monster," she was now crying, "why are you doing this?"

"That's no way for a pacifist princess to talk" John pulled a cattle prod from beneath his coat and struck Relena in the back with it "Now is it bitch?" At the sight of this Heero began to struggle, pushing the pain aside and blindly doing whatever he could to get free of the chains and to Relena. After thirty minuets of struggling he decided to take a different approach, he lifted his right arm and brought it down hard. He let out a cry of pain and realized that, though his arm was free, he couldn't move it any more.

"You said you have business with us" Noin, who was the only one who was not focused on Heero's mangled wrist spoke up, trying to distract John from his prisoners.

"Yes we do have business to discuss, and if everybody's ready we can begin" John was quiet for a few seconds waiting for someone to interrupt again before returning the cattle prod to his coat and moving to the front of the room. "Currently there are thirty-two Preventors facilities scattered throughout the five colony clusters. Our demands are simple, remove your people from these facilities and abandon the colonies."

"What if we refuse?" asked Une in as diplomatic a voice as she could muster in such a situation.

"I'm sure whatever it is Treice has planned…" John paused as he walked around to

Heero's left leg, "Whatever it is Treice has planned will be most unpleasant." At this, John raised his elbow and brought it down just above the hook in Heero's left ankle. The force of the blow caused the leg to split from the hook and the sound of cracking bones could be heard through out the room. "For now that will have to do though." he smiled as he said this.

"You sadistic piece of…" Noin began to say but the line was cut in mid-sentence. "Take them back and put them together" John ordered then left the room.

"What should we do about this situation?" Sally finally asked. The group had been sitting quietly for around five minutes since the call had ended, each person lost in his or her own thoughts, stunned by the new revelations.

"I want to meet with him" said Une suddenly. "Quatre," the blond haired man looked at her "can you find out something on their location?" the blond nodded then was lost again. "The rest of you," she looked around at all the faces "find out whatever you can, however you need to, from here on in we will be working off the record." she then turned to Zech's "In order to keep the public curiosity at a minimum I want you to make an announcement about Relena being at the hospital in poor health still." he nodded his head. "We have a long hard road ahead of us, and I have a feeling this isn't going to end well." at that every one got up to begin their tasks, each with a gloomy look and more than a shadow of doubt in their eyes.

"I hope you're comfortable" said the guard as he finished snapping Heero to the chains on the wall. "It's only going to get worse". He then walked to the opposite side where Relena had been chained and said something to the effect of a lewd comment before walking out and locking the door, not bothering to shut the lights off.

Heero's mind was a blur for about five minuets until he was brought to by an unknown noise. He began to search for the source of the noise and then it dawned on him, she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked slowly and unsurely.

"You really can't tell" she said in a frail voice, slowly rising her battered face to make eye contact with him.

"I wouldn't have asked if I did know" he grumbled.

This made her smile a little. "Four years and still that same damned ignorance to anything that normal human beings feel."

"I'm sorry I asked" he snapped in a shaky voice.

"No Heero" she said, her soft voice alleviating some of the tension in the room. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you, I'm just scared."

"Don't be scared" he said in a soft but confident voice "as long as I have a breath of air in me, as long as I can still hold a gun, I will protect you."

She looked up at him with that special look and said in her kind voice "Thank you,  
Heero".

Immediately after leaving the communications room John had gone to his private quarters. Treice had informed him to plant clues as to the location of their base and that's what he had been doing for the past half hour. The sound of the door opening behind hem disturbed him from his typing and he turned to see Treice walking in.

"Has the information been planted?" John turned back around and hit the enter key then turned again to face Treice, "I just finished it". Treice nodded his head as he took a seat near John.

"If I may ask sir why do we need those two?" John asked, truly curious.

"Because that girl is the figurehead of peace, take off the head and the body will fall as well." Treice replied in a cold voice.

"Why abduct the pilot then, why not just her?"

"He is her knight and I want her to see him fall. We've already destroyed him in the public eye, now we destroy him in her eyes." Treice smiled at this.

"So they will die together?"

"No, I want him to watch her die and leave him to think about it for a few days. After that we will execute him. I want him to die as a soldier with no humanity left." with that said he got up and began to walk towards the door. He stopped at the door and turned around "Tell the men to pack up, we leave for the new base in two days." he added as an after thought before leaving.

John laughed "What an honorable way for a Gundam pilot to die" he said aloud, then left complete the task assigned to him.

Colonel Une pulled into the driveway of her home at around 03:00. Coming home to check on her daughter and to get a few hours of sleep before she would have to return to work. It had been seven hours since the call from Treice and she was both physically and mentally exhausted.

She got out of the car and walked to the door, closing the garage before entering the house. She took off her coat and hung it in the coat closet in the entry hall, then proceeded to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of scotch.

"Hello Lady." said a voice from the past, and when Une turned around, a face from the past stood before her to match it. "My dear Lady, it's been far too long."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Putting Holes In Happiness

"Treize, how did you… what are… why are you…? Une began to stammer. She couldn't seem to form a straight thought, only jumbles of questions.

"Lady has it really been that long? You didn't think me truly dead now did you?" Treize said coming closer.

"I saw it, the explosion, the Talgese blowing up. **I saw you die**." she stammered, still to frozen to do anything.

"Lady, you saw an explosion however I did not die. I was kept alive by the thought of being with you in a peace filled world. But then my own daughter together with that piece of shit Daiken made me realize that this peace is merely a false realty."

"What in the hell do you mean?" Une was now even more confused.

"You really can't figure it out on your own can you?" he asked smiling "Do you remember the power change from The Alliance to OZ?" she slowly nodded her head. "Dear Lady, do you remember what changed?"

"Nothing really, except the people in power and the name of the ruling organization." Une spoke slowly.

"That is correct my dear Lady. Just those two things, the name of the group and the people leading that group No changes in the method of rule, nor was there an end to the war, only those two measly fucking things changed." he moved in closer now causing Une to drop the glass of amber liquid she had been holding. "My Lady the only thing this fake peace brought was those two things. Instead of OZ and the Romefeller and Barton foundations we have those god damned bureaucrats in the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, and the only thing keeping them in line is that girl. She is a stand alone factor in the grand scheme of things, a buffer between the earth and the colonies and a figure head for the weak."

"Why do you want Preventers to abandon the colonies?" Une questioned.

"Because this is not their problem, and it is no their fight. Until Earth settles its own quarrels coexistence with the colonies cannot be allowed. Lest the earths problems spill over to them. That's how this war started in the first place." Treize moved back a few paces as he explained this to her.

"What war?" Une asked "The war ended six years ago."

"No it didn't. The method of fighting merely changed from weapons to words. By getting rid of that girl I will be forcing the people of earth to rely on themselves. Only then can true peace be gained."

"Why kill Heero then"

"Because when she dies not even Zechs will be able to stop him from destroying everyone and everything in his path. Even without Wing Zero the boy is still a walking apocalypse. Therefore he must die with her."

"What has happened to you Treize?" Une asked as a single tear slid down her cheek. "What happened to the man I loved?"

"I woke up in hell alone one day and discovered the truth." with that the figure standing before Une disappeared.

"A hologram, just a damned hologram." Une spoke aloud as she went to the phone. She had to tell this to Zechs, she would clean up the broken glass on the floor after that.

Une dialed out the number for his cell phone and waited. After three beets Une was rewarded with Zechs gruff voice on the other end. "What?" he questioned, obviously not pleased at being awoken.

"It's Une, I want you and Noin to meet me at my house, something has come up."

"What's going on?" he asked, now more alert.

"I can't say over the phone. Please just both of you meet me here."

"Ok, we'll meet you in about forty minuets." whit that they both hung up.

Une cleaned up the broken glass on the floor then poured herself another glass. She then went to the living room and took a seat. The only thing for her to do now was to wait.

"Take a look at this everyone." Duo said as he read over the information on the computer monitor. The four pilots had been working nonstop since Une had dismissed them and they had yet to find anything useful. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei gathered around the computer Duo was using, each hoping that their braided friend had finally found something they could work off of.

"What have you got?" asked Quatre, looking over the numbers and words appearing on screen. It looked like some kind of record.

"I received a message from one of my contacts telling me to investigate Rogue Market Investment firm. It's an investment firm located in the area surrounding the old Lake Victoria base. I ran a check on the leaders and employees of the company and everything came out clean. So on a hunch I looked at their list of clients and found that there were only five clients and all five had a few things in common." He typed a few things into the computer which pulled up a list of the clients and information about them. "All of them are from the colony clusters L1 through L5 each from a different cluster. Another common trait is that all five have invested in the same two companies. The first investment was made around the time that our Gundams were developed and was for a company called Titan Industries. The second investment was made exactly one year after the Mariemaia incident and was for a company named Rapid Fire Industries." he paused to let everyone digest the information. "I looked into it and discovered that Titan was a shadow company used by those whack job scientists that trained us and built the Gundams. After the war it was changed to Rapid Fire; however there is no listing of an address or anything for either one."

"If there was no listing then how was the money transferred from Rogue Market to Titan and then Rapid Fire?" Quatre asked.

"I couldn't figure that out at first either so I traced the money trail. I looked at Rogue Market a little closer and this is what I came up with." he pulled up another file on screen. "Rogue Market was merely a front created by the Barton Foundation to keep the Alliance from discovering about the Gundams. The five colonist citizens invested the money into the Rogue Market accounts, which were really owned by Dekim Barton. From there Dekim would disperse it evenly between five accounts set up by Titan, which were really owned by the scientists."

"So how the hell does that fit into our current situation?" asked Wufei impatiently.

"Remember the second investment to Rapid Fire? Duo looked around for confirmation and everyone nodded their heads. "The same method of transaction was followed with the second five investments. The money went from the five investors to Rogue Market and then to Rapid Fire, except this time instead of going into five separate accounts it only went into one, which was owned by this man." he opened up a file a picture came into view.

"That son of a bitch." Wufei said as he looked at the picture of John clearly displayed on screen. "That means John is more involved than we first thought."

"If you thought that was something then this will really get you. This is who took over the Rogue Market accounts after Dekim's death." Duo pulled up another picture on the monitor causing the other three to gasp. "Yup" he said as he leaned into his chair. "Treize has been playing us this whole damn time."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Minute of Decay

"Heero wake up, please wake up you can't be dead." Heero's mind was numb with a pain like none he had ever felt before, and he was slowly drifting between oblivion and truth. But through all of this he could still understand the voice. But who's voice was it? "Please Heero you can't die and leave me alone like this." this time the voice was distorted with crying noises, and it was when he realized this that he figured out who the person was.

"Re… Relena." His voice was shaky but he was quickly becoming one with reality. "Relena… I tho… I thought you were chained up?"

"Shhhh, don't strain yourself. I remembered what you taught me about picking locks. I took the time to free you too." she cooed soothingly.

Upon realizing that he was free he tried to use his one good arm to sit up but was softly restrained. "Please, don't get up Heero, just rest." he agreed to stay still and instead used his hand to wipe the remnants of the tears off Relena's cheeks. "Thank you." he said softly.

"For what?" Relena asked with as much of a smile as she could display.

"For giving me something I was never supposed to have. For giving me a life, for showing me that I am truly capable of love." he began to move his thumb on her cheek. "Relena, I love you, and I promise that no matter what happens I will always love you, even in death."

She began crying again but the smile was still there. "I love you too Heero, more than life itself." as she said this she slowly lowered herself to lay beside him. "I love you so much." And with that she closed her eyes and faded into rest.

"Damn him." Zechs spoke in as quiet a voice as possible so as not to disturb the sleeping Mariemaia. They were in Une's living room and had been there for about twenty minuets, listening to Une tell them about the meeting. "What the hell does he hope to accomplish?"

"It sounds to me like he just wants to see things burn." Noin commented. "But either way it's still tough to swallow. How did he get this way?"

"It's my fault." Une said quietly, trying her best not to cry, "I just assumed he was dead. I should have looked for him. At least tried to make sure he hadn't survived but instead I left him for dead. It's all my fault that he's like this."

"That's bull shit and you know it." this from Zechs. "There's no possible way you could have known in the confusion of battle. There was no reason for any of us to believe he had survived that blast so don't bull shit me by saying this is your fault because it's not."

Just then there was a ring from Une's cell phone. She picked it up from the coffee table and looked at the screen, it was Duo. "Hello." she said upon opening the phone.

"Une, this is way the bigger than any of us could have imagined."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I can't explain it over the phone. Where are you right now?"

"At my home with Noin and Zechs, why?"

"All of you stay there; we'll be over in ten minuets. I think we may have found their headquarters." with that said Duo hung up.

"What was that about?" asked Noin.

"It was Duo; they're coming over to explain something. That's all I know." Une said as she got up to refill each person's glass and to fetch four more. It was going to be a long day, she could already tell.

Treize sat at his desk pondering the current situation. He sat looking at a picture which he had retrieved from his breast pocket. "Mariemaia, we'll be together again soon, just you me an my dear Lady, I promise." he heard foot steps in the hall and put the photo back in his pocket removing all traces of what he had been thinking from his facial expression before the door to the room opened to reveal John.

"We have a problem sir." he said with a slightly bewildered expression. "Somebody hacked the systems."

Treize didn't even look up as he spoke. "What did they access?"

"All of the files dealing with Rogue Market as well as the Titan and Rapid Fire investment accounts."

"Was there anything else?" Treize asked casually.

"No. But sir shouldn't we be worried about them shutting down our financial backing. If it's the Preventers then that's what they'll do." John wasn't worried, he was just trying to eliminate any potential problems and Treize knew it. But Treize also knew that John's knowledge of this matter was limited. John was unaware that the address attached to Rogue Market headquarters was in fact a small building located on Victoria base. The same base which they were in the process of moving to.

"Everything will be fine. Have the final preparations been made for the move?" this time he looked up to face John.

"Yes. All that's left is the transport of the prisoners and the remaining staff and guards. We are awaiting your orders."

"Very well. Have them moved right away, we have no time to spare." John nodded his head and turned to leave. "By the way John, make sure this base is completely destroyed after we leave. I don't want to risk leaving any evidence. Just send a story through the news that it was caused by a gas leak. That should satisfy their curiosity and keep the public at bay."

"Yes sir." John said, and then left to make the necessary arrangements.

"I hope they pick up on my hint." Treize spoke quietly to himself before getting up to leave the soon to be destroyed base. "We're all doomed if they don't."

"So this means that Treize has been planning this for awhile." Zechs mumbled to himself after Quatre finished explaining the situation to them.

"That would be a safe bet." this from Duo who had just finished setting up his laptop. He proceeded to type a few things into it before turning to the rest of the group.

"But how the hell does this help us?" Noin sounded anxious, "I mean, we still don't know where they are or what they've done with Relena and Heero. This information won't do us any good at the present time."

"That's not entirely true," Duo motioned the group around the computer. "This is the building where Rogue Market is supposedly located." the screen pictured a medium sized military looking building. "Do you notice anything familiar Noin?"

"I remember it from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it." she said hesitantly.

"How about now?" Duo hit a key and the image zoomed out a bit.

"What the hell?" said Une, "It's the mailing office for the Lake Victoria base." she said as she stared at the image of the entire base.

"Bingo," said Duo, "and this is a current image of it." he hit a button and the screen changed to a thermal picture of the base.

"That can't be right," Noin said. "That base has been abandoned for years. But according to the thermal it's showing heat levels that would only be registering if the base was functioning and being used at the current time."

"That's right." said Trowa. "Above all there hasn't been any surveillance of the base since it was officially closed down three years ago. Leaving them all the time in the world to move in."

"The perfect place for people trying to hide something big. Say, a small army for example. Or even something small like a vice foreign minister and an exiled soldier." Wufei pointed out.

"So how do you suppose we handle this?" asked Une.

"There's only one thing we can do and that's attack." Zechs looked Une dead in the eye as he said this. "We can have a strike team and equipment ready by tonight."

Une sat there contemplating the suggestion. "Ok," she finally agreed. "Have a team assembled as soon as possible. We'll meet at HQ at exactly eight o' clock to discuss the plans of the strike; I want our best strategists to make the plans. Have them meet me in my office."

"Yes ma'am." Zechs said then got up. "I have to go home to gather a few things but I'll make the calls from there."

"It's five o' clock right now so that leaves us with three hours to get a list of basic materials as well as possible names for the team. Quatre, you handle the equipment list and have it to my office by eight." Quatre nodded before following Zechs and Noin out of the house. "Trowa and Wufei, I want you two to gather me a list of our best agents. We'll need only the best in each field for this but make sure you cover all angles when choosing the people. Duo I need you to find whatever else you can and have it ready for the meeting."

"Can do." he said then followed Trowa and Wufei to the car where Quatre was waiting. They had to get to HQ fast because from this point on time was officially not on their side.

As soon as everyone had left Une got up and began to walk to her daughter's room. It was five ten and Mariemaia's classes would begin at seven. Une wanted Mariemaia to get ready early so she could explain some of what was going on to her daughter.

Mariemaia was an early riser so she wasn't surprised to see light coming from underneath the closed door of her daughter's room. However upon opening the door she got the shock of her life.

"Hello Colonel Bitch," it was John. "I can't believe the let someone as nutty as you keep a kid. But I guess the kids just a crazy so what the fuck." He was smiling as he said this, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room with Mariemaia slung over his shoulder and a gun calmly pointing at Une's head.

Une panicked at the sight. For the first time in her life she couldn't do anything but let motherly fear take hold. "What the hell are you doing here and what have you done to my daughter you piece of shit?" as much as she tried to say this calmly the panic came through in her voice.

"Well, I knew Treice couldn't be trusted so I just came by to pick up some leverage." he smiled as he bounced Mariemaia on his shoulder once to indicate what he was talking about. "His almost bitch of the world daughter should do just fine, and as for you," his smile became more malicious if that was possible, then he lowered the gun and shot her in the stomach once. Une fell to the ground and John proceeded to shoot her once in each arm and leg. "That should do for you."

He walked out of the bedroom with the still unconscious Mariemaia slung over his shoulder. Une could only watch as he walked out. "Mariema… Mariemaia." she tried to speak before finally losing consciousness and embracing oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Only One

"Lady, you mustn't die today, you can't." Une groggily drifted in and out of consciousness listening to a familiar voice, "Just as I won't die today. Let's both make it out alive again. But this time let's do it together, the three of us. I swear I will correct my mistakes." The voice kept tumbling around in her head the words registering but the voice not. It hit her right before she drifted back into unconsciousness, Treice.

Treice noticed that she had gone under again and pulled out his cell phone, hitting a speed dial button while he put it to his ear. "Hello" the voice on the other end answered.

"Zechs are all of you ready?" he said referring to the other four Gundam Pilots.

"Yes preparations have been made and we are all set. We are now waiting on you." Zech's confirmed regarding the plans to take down what had come to be labeled Rougewave.

"Good, then head to the rendezvous point." Treize put the phone as he reached his car and got in. He then began to think about the events of the past hour.

It had all started with that phone call from John, he smiled inwardly, no one else had known that it was Quinze. However his way of thinking hadn't changed with his image. He had escaped Libra before it went down and happened to quite literally run into Treize during his escape. Quinze took Treize in and treated his wounds. After the Mariemaia incident which Quinze had and indirect hand in planning wise, he decided to take a more direct approach at killing peace so to speak. For this he used Treice. But he hadn't realized Treize hadn't changed until just an hour ago when Treize received a phone call.

"_Hello Treize."_

"_John, where are you right now?" Treize was worried._

"_You can drop the John shit." John said menacingly, "In about ten minutes the entire universe will know the truth."_

"_What do you mean?" Treize was now nervous and irritated which was very rare for him._

"_Just turn to any news station and you'll find out." Treize heard John laugh_ _on the other end of the phone then the line disconnected. Treize was in his car on his way to preventer HQ at the time to talk with Zechs and hopefully bring an end to this masquerade he had been performing. He pulled to the shoulder and switched on the TV which he had underneath the radio, immediately hearing the newscaster's voice._

_Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to air a live feed that we were informed of just seconds ago. Here it is: _

"_People of Earth and Space" Treize recognized the voice as that of Johns. "I will start off by introducing myself. I am known to most now as John, however the all people know me truly as Quinze. I am the creator of the failed Operation Meteor."_

"_So he's laying his cards out on the table." Treize said quietly to himself. The face on the TV continued._

"_With the failure of Meteor on two occasions I have decided to up the ante on the bid for mankind. Today each one of you will know what it truly means to be powerless. I along with the remnants of White Fang will demonstrate how easy it is for the feeble minded masses to collapse when their support is taken away. A new age is about to be ushered in with the death of these people." the camera turned to focus on two figures. "People of the universe I give you Queen Relena and her pathetic guard Gundam pilot 01. Together they are peace and war, wisdom and strength, and both are soon to be dead. But first a certain failed almost world leader has some words." Quinze appeared on camera again, dragging a body with him. He picked the person up by the shoulder length red hair causing Treize's heart to stop. _

"_That's right Treize," Quinze taunted, "it's your daughter. But don't worry; she's not dead, yet." Quinze grabbed Mariemaia's mouth and imitated speech, "please help me daddy these men are very hairy and scary, don't let them hurt me. Please save me daddy." Quinze then brutally threw the unconscious figure against the wall where Relena were chained and also unconscious._

"_NO" Treize screamed aloud._

"_If you want her back Treize then come and fucking get her. But in the end she is going to meet the same fate as her dear fake mother." Quinze smiled again, what had he done to Une. Treize started the car back up and hit the gas, he had to get to Une's home._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, stay tuned," Quinze continued, "it's the end of the fucking world and you are all going to see it live from this feed. So fuck your girl and tell your children good by because at twenty hundred today all people are going to die." Quinze took a bow and the camera turned back to the prisoners. Various noises could be heard in the background before the audio was shut off, but the picture stayed on as promised. _

_Quinze you son of a bitch. You better hope that neither Une nor Mariemaia dies or I'll make sure your death is as slow as possible. Treice pulled into the driveway and practically jumped out of the vehicle almost before it stopped. He ran through the open door and called for Une. He could smell it before he saw it but he knew it was there, blood. Walking into one of the hallways and seeing brown hair partially sticking out of a door on the ground, he knew who's it was._

_Running to the near lifeless figure of his beloved he threw himself down, feeling for the barley noticeable pulse while taking off his shirt and jacket to wrap around the wounds. After this was done he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number he knew he would reach Zechs at._

"_Hello," came the obviously stressed voice at the other end. _

"_Zechs it's Treize, send an ambulance to Une's right now she's been shot." his voice was calm but his mind was racing._

"_What the hell are you…"_

"_I'll explain everything later Zech's just send that damned ambulance." with that said Treize hung up the phone and waited._

The ambulance had shown up and along with it Zechs, who Treize took the time to explain the situation with on the drive to the hospital. He told Zech's about Quinze rescuing him and realizing that Quinze had lost it. He had been forced to go along with the plans the White Fang leader had constructed and decided the best thing he could do would be to sit back and wait for the opportune moment to bring Quinze and the White Fang down for good, until then he could only play along.

Zechs dropped Treize off at the hospital and informed him that his car would be delivered to the parking lot. He was going to HQ to get plans ready, Treize was to meet him there once his car was dropped off.

So here things stood Treize though as he pulled into the Preventers HQ building. "Hold on my Lady and stay strong Mariemaia, I am coming to reign hell on those who have wronged you both.

"What would you like us to do with his daughter sir?" one of the soldiers asked Quinze after the audio for the live feed was turned off.

"Beat her then string her ass up so all the world can see. Then bring the execution device in here and get it set up away from the camera. I want snipers posted at all locations and men posted at every door. Get your best men to guard the entrance to this room and make sure 01 is secured tighter then a virgin. If he manages to free himself we're all dead. I don't want anything to interrupt the beheading of his bitch." with his instructions issued Quinze walked out of the room, a smile on his face and death in his eyes. His one thought, it's time for the world to burn.

A/N: Only two three more chapters to go. How's it going so far please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Afraid To Be Alone

Chapter Ten: Full Circle

"It's happening all over again." this comment came from the little perceptive teenage girl sitting at her grandfather's side. "Just like six years ago when I was eleven. But you were the president then. What's going to happen now grandfather?"

"Anything can happen at this point my angel." the former president said as he began to get up.

"Where are you going grandfather?" the girl asked concerned.

"I'm going to make sure the people haven't forgotten the lesson taught six years ago. We can't depend on Relena or the Gundams this time." He stopped at the door to the living room. "We have only ourselves now. I'll be back, please stay here my angel."

"Yes grandfather." she said with a mix of worry and understanding.

"This is Nikol." a man clad in fatigues long forgotten answered his cell phone.

"Lieutenant Nikol, it's Sergeant Fisher, I was under you during the OZ times do you remember?"

"Yes Sergeant I remember all my men. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, we are planning an assault on the Victoria base and we would like you to lead."

"Who is we?" Nikol asked with peeked interest.

"The Treize faction sir. Would you guide us into battle one more time?"

"Where do we meet?"

"We'll come to you sir." with that said each party hung up.

'If Mariema has been captured than that means something must have happened to Colonel Une. I better contact who ever is heading Preventers. I am sure a joint operation would be beneficial.' Nikol thought to himself, he had preparations to make.

"Is everyone up to date on the current situation?" Zechs asked as he looked around at the faces of the Gundam pilots.

"Yea, Treize is dickin' us around." Duo spat.

"No he isn't." Zech's spoke confidently. "In fact, he is our greatest ally right now."

"How can you say that after all he's done." shouted Quatre. "After he killed Dorothy? How can you stand there and defend him?"

"You're right young Mr. Winner." a voice from the back corner spoke a moment before a dark figure emerged. "I did not mean for Dorothy to die and am still saddened by this loss myself. But unless you want more of your friends to die then you will listen to what I have to say Gundam pilots.

The room was quiet as Treize took the floor. The four young pilots unsure what was going on and Zechs waiting for his former friend and foe to explain the situation the others.

"The truth is that I have been and always will be on the side of the Gundams. I was hoping to stop this from the inside without you pilot's having to get involved but things have gone beyond my control. It's been out of my hands for so long that I fear we may be to late already." As Treize spoke this the other pilot's realized that he was wearing the right portion of what looked like a phantom mask, a simple white mask. Treize brought his hands up and removed the mask. "As you can see, even though I survived I am not without my reminders of war." Treize showed the grizzly scars that the mask had been covering up.

"What the hell does that have to do with any of this?" from Duo who looked ready to shoot someone.

"Every person in here has their own scars from the war whether they show on the outside or on the inside. We now have six years of children untainted by war and without scars. My wish has been to keep things that way. Ever since Quinze rescued me from the remnants of the Talgese that has been my number one thought. But in six years I have become bitter. Bitter about the war, bitter about the way the world is today, but most of all bitter about the loss of my family for six whole years. Because of this bitterness I became confused. Until about a year ago I had been living for the ideals of the reformed White Fang. But one day while I was out I noticed two people that I had almost forgotten about, my daughter and my dear Lady. They were out together and it looked as though they were happy. At first I became angered that I couldn't enjoy that happiness with them, but then I realized that I could. All I had to do was to stop living in a war that was over long ago and start living for the peace and happiness that will extend from now until far into the future. As soon as I realized this all of the bitterness subsided and now here I am. Like you I have my scars of the war and like all of you I have yet to move on completely, but it is my wish that we can move on together from here into the future of happiness we have all fought for."

At that second the phone in the conference room rang and everyone else, who had been captivated by Treize's speech, was startled from their daze. It was Zech's however who answered the phone.

"What is it."

"Sir" the receptionist on the other end said with a shaky voice "Sir there is a Lieutenant Nikol here to see you."

"Tell him to come back later." Zech's said with irritation. He didn't have time for visitors, right now there was only one thought on his mind, Relena.

"He says he has important information on Quinze and you need to here it now but he will have to meet with you in person."

Zechs thought about it for a moment before replying "Alright send him up, floor 5 conference room B."

"Yes sir."

"Sir everything is ready for the execution." Quinze's second in command reported.

"Good, have the have the feed set up in exactly one our." Quinze didn't even look up from his computer as he said this.

"Are we to link with both the earth's and space's networks or just the earth's sir?"

"Feed it to just the earth, there's no need to throw space into chaos just yet. Have pilot 01 present for the execution." Quinze said this with an evil smirk across his face.

"Yes sir."

"You won't get away with this" shouted the orange haired little girl being dragged into a prison cell. "My mother's going to find you and she's going to send five special people to kick all of your asses." not getting a response Mariemaia decided on a more physical approach and bit the wrist of her captor.

"You little bitch" the soldier shouted before backhanding Mariema and throwing her frail little body against the wall. "Sit you ass down and shut up and if you try any more shit like that we'll put you in a god damned box." with that said the soldier slammed the door shut and left Mariema in the dark to cry to herself.

"Heero."

"Yes."

"How long do you think their going to keep us alive?" Relena asked not as someone afraid to die, but instead with the tone of someone preparing herself for death.

"As long as there is a breath of air left in me Relena it won't be them keeping us alive but me letting them live."

"Thank you for the encouragement Heero but I am prepared to accept my…" before she had the chance to finish Heero had firmly planted his lips on hers and held onto her in an embrace that matched the kiss. Even with only one arm he had a firm grasp of things. After about thirty seconds he broke the kiss.

"I told you I'll protect you and that's final. I'm not going to answer a question that you don't have to worry about because you're not going to die here. That's final so just accept it."

Relena had a tear in her eye which she wiped away before speaking. "Thank you Heero." then she followed his suit and kissed him just as passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Dance With The Devil

"Relena get behind me someone's coming." Heero commanded. His hearing was still superb after everything they had done to him. He figured the person was still at least forty feet away but Heero could tell the person was headed their way. 'Fuck' he thought to himself. Though his hearing was good his body was still in no condition to fight and with only one arm he was of no use in protecting her. But he'd be damned if they were going to lay a finger on her. Just then the footsteps reached the door and every functioning muscle in Heero's body tensed up. His body wasn't in any shape to fight but his mind was still lethal.

As the key was inserted into the door Heero made his decision. He walked to the side of the door bleeding the whole way then stood waiting for the door to open. The guard never knew what hit him; he was dead before he had a chance. Heero had successfully broken his neck with just one arm. Then Heero proceeded to lower the body to the ground and check for any weapons. There was a combat knife one side arm with three extra magazines and one main assault rifle also with three extra clips. Heero took all of these giving Relena the side arm and then took the man's flak jacket and put it on her. It wouldn't stop handgun and rifle fire but at least it would provide some protection from shrapnel or blunt force.

"Let's go." He said then walked out of the cell with her in tow. She was going to make it out of here alive and he was going to make sure of it even if it cost him his life. He could honestly say that he didn't care anymore, and with that parting thought he ran out.

LBTLBTLBTLBTLBT

"Sir, we have a problem." One of the soldiers who had come with the Treize faction reported to Zechs.

"What is it?" Zechs was getting pissed off. Ever since they had begun their preparations it had been one problem after another and it was starting to bring down the moral.

"Our penetration agent is dead. He was killed by the hostages by mistake. We have no way of getting the prisoners out now other than a frontal assault and with the prisoners on the run the enemy is only going to get more aggressive."

"Shit. Do we have any intel on their numbers yet? We need something. I'm not going to risk having all our men killed because of a lack of information."

"Sir our estimates are in the thousands."

"God dammit we barley have one thousand men and a fourth are support." Zechs was being pushed into a corner and it was pissing him off. They had all the guns in the world but no men to use them. It would take a miracle to save them now, and miracles were few and far between these days.

"Don't give up hope just yet." a voice from behind Zechs said. When Zechs turned he was faced with well over a thousand men and the former president of the ESUN. "If you have the guns then we'll be your men."

"But you haven't got any military experience. How do you expect to stand a chance against them?" Zechs was grateful for the extra help but knew the causalities would be great on their end.

"We all know how to fire a gun though" The former president retorted with a stern voice.

"But there is a good chance you will all die. What about your families?" Zechs didn't want them to fight and die for nothing. Just then someone came up behind him. It was Wufei.

"Zechs, let them keep their honor and pride. You should know that the uncoordinated attack by an armature is often times more devastating then a full on assault by a professional." With that the Gundam pilot walked away.

Zechs thought about it for a moment. "Alright, let's do this together. For the sake of peace."

"No, for the sake of mankind and for our Queen." Replied the ex-president.

"FOR QUEEN RELENA" Everyone behind him shouted.

"Let's get you men some weapons." said Treize who had snuck up behind Zechs. "Then let's give them a glimpse of hell."

LBTLBTLBTLBTLBT

"What the hell did you just say? Screamed Quinze. He couldn't possibly have heard his second in command right. He had just entered the communications room and was pleased to see that the execution device, a beautiful gold plated guillotine with a titanium plated blade sharpened to a hairline, had been completed. This marvelous device, which would bring about the demise of Relena Peacecraft, brought such joy to Quinze. But now the news being carried by his second in command brought such a fury to Quinze that he could just kill someone.

"Sir I said that the prisoners have escap…" BOOM. Quinze pulled out his gun and fired "Ughh, Wh... Why… S…S…Sir?"

"Because, I want results and you have failed to provide." BOOM. Quinze shot him in the head this time making sure he was dead. He then pointed the gun at the next highest ranking person in the room. "Congratulations, you've just been promoted. Don't fuck up like that little peace of shit did. Got it?"

"Sir."

"Good. Now find my prisoners. We don't have time to be sitting on our asses people. What's the status of the Preventers forces? How far are they into their preparations?"

"Sir, our last report shows that their midway through preparations and that their numbers are around twenty-two hindered, almost a third of those being made up of civilians."

Quinze laughed at this. "They really are getting desperate if their going to be using civilians. Oh well, maybe Zechs will get smart and use them as human shields. That's about all those pathetic weaklings are worth."

"If you want to sir we can position our forces to take them out right now?" One of the soldiers on Quinze's left said.

"No. We'll let them come to us." Quinze had a smile on his face now. "After all there's no use in wasting so much energy to squash such a small pest. Right now I just want to find my damned prisoners. I'll be in my quarters, come get me when you find them." 'Things are really heating up.' He thought as he walked out the room and to his office.

LBTLBTLBTLBTLBT

Heero put his hand up, the sign for them to stop and be quiet. Relena couldn't hear or see any body approaching so her next thought was that Heero was weakening. But about two seconds after they had stopped she heard the sound of a door opening ahead and around the corner from them.

"Make sure the prisoner doesn't escape. After all we don't want to end up like Charlie. I heard the boss just shot em' dead." The voice presumably came from the same person who had opened the door. But it was the screaming that could be heard from the room that interested Relena.

Footsteps could be heard as the person shut the door and walked off. She waited till she could no longer hear the mans footsteps before she began speaking. "Heero that sounded like Mariemaia."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Shogun

"Heero, its Mariemaia." Relena said in a panicked whisper. "We have to save her."

"Shit." this was not the time to be saving anyone other than themselves. But this was also not the time to be leaving his comrades behind. "Stay behind me." Heero said as he strapped his assault rifle around his shoulder and grabbed the knife he had tied around his ankle. There objective was stealth and he was not about to lose sight of this fact.

Moving around the corner slowly Heero was able to hear Mariemaia crying. "Shut up you stupid brat." a man in the room with her said. Heero kept on creeping towards the door hoping that this was the only guard in the room with her. When he reached the door Heero turned to Relena and held up his hand for her to stay put. Then he inched open the door and peeked in. There was only one guard in the room who was currently sitting in a chair with his back to Heero. It was now or never, he quickly threw the door open catching the other man off guard just long enough for Heero to grab the man from behind an cut his throat, nearly decapitating him. Heero grabbed the keys from the mans pocket as he lowered the guard to the ground then went to unlock the cell holding the bloody and bruised little girl who had once put the world in the same predicament as they were now.

Mariemaia looked up at him with a look of relief and surprise on her face. "He…Heero? What are you doing here?"

"We're in the same situation as you." Relena said coming through the door. "But we can talk lat…ah."

"Correction." a voice all too familiar came from behind Relena right as a gun was put against her back. "You were in the same situation, now you're just dead."

Heero lunged towards Quinze who was now in the door way. BOOM, it was almost instantaneous, Quinze shot and Heero fell bleeding from his already beaten and bruised legs. He was shot in the knees. Quinze then shot Mariemaia in the chest. "Now you're in the same situation Mrs. Mariemaia."

"You piece of shit." Relena screamed as she tried to turn around. But Quinze was to fast. He hit her on the temple with the gun effectively knocking her out. He then picked up her body and began to walk out."

"RELENA." Heero screamed trying to crawl to where his gun had flown from his shoulder. BOOM. Quinze shot Heero's one good arm. "Don't worry; you'll see her again in the afterlife."

"Relena, Relena, RELENA."

LBTLBTLBTLBTLBT

"How much longer until the strike commences?" Demanded Zechs. He was becoming more and more like the commander he was during the one year war and less like a man whose sister was being held hostage and up for execution. In essence he was becoming more of Zechs Marquise and less of Milliardo Peacecraft.

"Sir, we have around thirty minutes until all preparations are complete and about another fifteen minuets of until the operation kicks off." A soldier to Zechs left who was typing some information in on a small computer said sharply.

"Good. Make sure we miss nothing during our final checks. We're going in by helicopter so we don't have time to be dealing with problems during the operation. Make sure every gun works and every chopper is at one hundred percent."

"Yes sir." Said the soldier as he gathered the computer he had been working on and headed off to inspect another helicopter.

"That's more like the Zechs I know." Treize said with a hint of pleasure in his voice. "But the question is, are you ready Zechs. Because the pieces are only as good as the whole and in this situation you are the whole. So are you ready to go back to the old ways."

"What are you talking about Treize?"

"I have a feeling that, unlike when my daughter tried to take over, these people aren't going to just give up. The only way we're going to win this is by putting every single one of them in a body bag. So my question to you my dear friend is, are you ready to stain your hands for the people of earth once more?"

"My hands have so much blood on them already Treize that this little bit won't make much of a difference." Zechs spoke these words slowly and decisively as if confirming them to himself. "I just pray for those here who have yet to take a life. They are the ones you should be worried about. These are the people whose hearts will weigh heaviest after this battle. Those that survive that is."

"Quite true." Treize spoke to Zechs retreating figure. "Quite true indeed."

LBTLBTLBTLBTLBT

"Is everything ready?" Quinze was starting to show a disturbing amount of excitement in his voice.

"You psychotic piece of shit what are you going to do with me?" Screamed Relena as she was forcefully dragged into the communications room from earlier.

"Sir, all preparations are complete. We just have to strap her in." Quinze newly appointed second in command saluted as he gave his report.

"Good. Strap the little bitch in then. Make sure she can't escape then go to the prison room and get her little boyfriend so he can watch."

"Yes sir."

"Strap me into what? What the hell are you talking about?" Relena screamed again.

"Would you SHUT UP." Quinze roared as he kicked her. The sound of breaking ribs could be heard. Relena couldn't even scream for the pain. But as soon as the door opened and she saw what they were talking about she began struggling and screaming anywise.

"You won't get away with this you sick fuck. The preventers will find you and put you out of your stinking misery."

"Just listen to that. Even the most ardent pacifist can be changed. Guess what you stupid bitch? I've already gotten away with it and in about ten minuets you'll know why." He then grabbed her broken face and brought his own face just inches away from hers. "So why don't you just shut the fuck up and enjoy you're last minutes on this planet." Quinze nearly whispered this causing a chill up Relena's spine.

Just then an explosion shook the entire base. "What the hell was that?" Screamed Quinze.

"Sir, it would seem that the preventers have launched their attack early." One of the soldiers at the control panel said as he brought up live feeds from around the base on a series of monitors. Another soldier typing into one of the many computers in the room gave the damage to be at about five percent.

"Shit." Quinze stomped on the ground. "Whatever happens the show must go on. Strap her in. All personnel not needed for this are to grab a weapon and engage the enemy forces, sound the alarms."

Quinze's second in command ran to the door and hit a button engaging all alarms throughout the base. The two men holding Relena then drug her the rest of the way to the guillotine and began to strap her in. Reports could be heard coming in through the radios regarding the assault and gunfire could be heard in the background.

"You." Quinze pointed to one of the soldiers. "Are the cameras on and ready?"

"Yes sir everything is ready for the execution. Would you like to make a speech sir?"

"I think that would be fitting wouldn't it." Quinze stated as he walked over to the camera.

"Just speak whenever you're ready sir." The soldier from before stated.

"People of earth, you are all about to have the pleasure of witnessing the end of an era." Quinze moved aside giving everyone tuned in a view of their queen. "With the death of this girl the short lived era of peace will end and a new age of darkness will reign over your pitiful planet. I will now execute your Queen in the name of the colonies."

Quinze walked over to the guillotine and untied the rope holding the blade up. "Now then everyone, witness the dawn of a new age." Quinze let go of the rope right as the door burst open.

"RELENA." Heero rushed through the door and ran as fast as he could towards the guillotine. Zechs, who had come in behind him quickly shot the camera severing all ties to the public.

Adrenaline coursed throughout Heero's body, slowing down time in his mind. He ran to the device and threw his arm above Relena's head. CHOP.

"No, Relena." Heero cried out as his arm was severed from his body and Relena's Head from hers. "Re…Relen…a." Heero managed to gasp before he succumbed to his wounds and collapsed.

The room quickly filled up with men in preventer's uniforms. They knew what they had to do. The order had been given to all, both civilian and preventer, one shot one kill and take no prisoners. After the deed had been done Zechs took the time to look around. The look of shock on the faces of the dead was sickening. But what was more sickening than that was the smile on the now dead Quinze. It chilled Zechs to the core of his body.

"Quickly, get a medical team in here. We might still save Heero." He was late in his orders however as a team was already collecting Heero's body on a stretcher. The only thing left to do was to clean up the mess.

Zech walked over to the now decapitated body of his sister and fell to his knees. There were no tears. There was nothing but this inescapable darkness. He had once heard that those who live by the sword will die by it. 'It should have been me.' This was his last thought as he picked up the body of his sister and carried her out.

"Zechs." Treize, who had just entered the room called out to his friend. "All hostiles confirmed dead."

"What about casualties on our end?" Zechs acquired, he was professional even in the direst of situations.

"Half of the civilian forces and three hundred of the preventer's forces confirmed dead or missing. We won't know the final numbers for awhile." Treize turned to leave. "How about you?"

"I'm a soldier, nothing more, nothing less. Get the backup ready and make sure no more than what is necessary gets out to the public." Zech's was referring to the backup they had in place just for such an event. If Relena were to ever die a replacement was ready to be activated. A replacement being someone who had undergone plastic surgery to look like the vice foreign minister and many years of studying to be an exact copy. It was a cold thing for a brother to say but it was the only thing Zechs could think to say at the time. He was beyond sorrow.

"We'll wait about a week to release her into the public eye." That should be enough time for 'recovery'. "Are you sure about this Zechs?"

"It isn't my place to be sure. Just make sure all loose ends are tied up." Zechs began to walk out. "I have to go bury my sister now."

LBTLBTLBTLBTLBT

One month later, in a secured hospital room located in the top level security section of the preventer's medical facilities, Heero Yuy had begun to wake up.

The instant he awoke he felt a deep sorrow and an unbridle rage swelling throughout his body. He looked around to see someone in the room. It was Trowa.

"What do you want?" he nearly snarled.

"The Colonel said for you to be in her office the instant you woke up. All your injuries have healed and the doctors have cleared you for active duty."

"Tell her to go fuck herself. I'm not preventer." This time he did snarl out every word.

"Tell her yourself." With this Trowa put a set of cloths down in the chair and left.

LBTLBTLBTLBTLBT

Heero walked into Colonel Une's office with a glare that dared anyone to get in his way. It was like staring death in the face.

"Heero Yuy, your records say you have been cleared for active duty. As of this moment you will be working for the preventer's security division." Une got straight down to business.

"Doing what?" Heero growled.

"Guarding the new Relena Peacecraft." Une didn't even look up as she said it and that's when Heero finally snapped.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You've seen our records Heero. You knew that Relena Peacecraft was deemed too important to the people to die. You also knew all contingency measures in the event that she did die so don't try to act surprised."

Heero gave Une one last glare before he turned to leave.

"Where the hell do you thank you're going?" Une looked up at him. "I'm not done with you yet?"

"Yes you are" Heero turned around to face her. "You better watch this new girl well because the next time we meet it's going to be at her funeral with yours following shortly after." Heero turned and left the room. Leaving Une starring at the spot where he had just been. 'Hell hath no fury'. This was her last thought as the door was slammed shut.


End file.
